


Bathtub Wireplay

by Hot_For_Androids



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), detroit become human
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Hank, Hank is a Bottom, M/M, Mentions of blue blood, Sex, Top!Connor, bath sex?, don’t @ me, hankcon - Freeform, sex in a bathtub, spit and thirium instead of lube, strong AF Connor, unprotected Android sex, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_For_Androids/pseuds/Hot_For_Androids
Summary: Hank comes home to find Connor in a particular situation involving the bathtub.





	Bathtub Wireplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinbirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/gifts).



> I haven’t written a fic or any smut in literally forever. Forgive me if this is horribly written, it’s shorter than I wanted it to be but I’m only just getting back on the writing horse. This is also in betad so if you find any errors please let me know!

Hank stopped in front of the bathroom to take in the sight before him. Connor was naked in the bathtub a hand deep in his own chest as he stroked himself. Hank hardened in his pants almost instantly from the soft noises Connor was making. “C-Connor….” He cleared his throat as he watched the other look up at him face flushed blue and covered in spots of blue blood.  
“H-hank Please…” Connor moved his hand from his chest, it was covered in blue blood as he beckoned hank over.  
Hank didn’t think twice before he walked over and stripped out of his clothes. He moved into the tub and kissed Connor desperately and slipped his hand into Connors chest, thick fingers wrapping around the sensitive wires. He moved into the tub not caring that it wasn’t big enough for the both of them.  
Connor moaned desperately led spinning yellow and red as he begged for hank to put his fingers deeper into his chest as he begged for more.  
Hank whined for Connor to fuck him as he pressed his hand deeper “Please Connor..” he took Connors fingers and slipped them into his mouth ignoring the metallic taste of blue blood. He looked up as Connor pulled his fingers from his mouth and reached around him to press a spit and thirium slick finger into him. He moaned desperately and pressed back on to it.  
Connor was lost in the bliss of hanks hand twisting deep in his chest. With what thought he could still form he stretched hank open losing himself in the others deep moans.  
Hank looked up face flushed red “Please Connor...I need more…” Connor adjusted them instantly and pushed up to slide into Hank.  
Hank didn’t care that the tub was diving into his legs let alone notice Connor crushing the sides as he road Connor and messed with his wires.  
Hank stroked himself with one hand the other dee in Connors chest playing with wires trying to find the ones that made Connor make all the best noises. He hit a particular one that made Connor buck roughly into hanks prostate and the bathtub break under Connors grip. “That one! Hank please!” Hank wrapped his fingers around it and twisted the wire around. Connors LED went red and he made sharp noises as he fucked into hank grip destroying the bathtub. Hank was close and knew it, each thrust from Connor was a direct shot to his prostate and he wasn’t going to last long. Hanks hand stuttered on his cock as he spilled over his hand and into Connors chest. “Ah-shit Sorry Con-“ he stopped apologizing as Connor moaned and came beneath him. The warmth of Hanks cum on his wires had pushed him over the edge instantly. Hank tried to catch his breath and looked around. The tub was broken to pieces,his skin was stained with blue blood and he had bruises on his legs from the tub. “That was so fucking worth it. Looks like I finally have an excuse to get a bigger tub.” Connor just laughed softly underneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and my not having written on forever didn’t make this horrible. Come find me on twitter and tell me what you thought @HotForAndroids. Let me know if you want a follow up where they get a bigger better bathtub! ^_^


End file.
